


Snow Bound

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Hohenheim recalls the last time he saw snow this deep, and vows this time will be different.





	

Snow blanketed the entire world it seemed, Hohenheim thought as he gazed out the window of the yellow house he was calling home at the moment.  It had stopped flurrying sometime in the night, and looking out over the front yard it looked like even the local wildlife had the sense to stay holed up in their warm hiding places.  There wasn’t a footprint to be seen.  
  
Pinako’s chimney smoked lazily in the distance and he turned with a smile to stoke the fire in the sitting room, knowing Tricia would be up soon.  An old fashioned coffee percolator sat near the hearth, and he went into the kitchen to see about making them something to eat.  
  
“You’re up early,” she said with a smile as she waddled into the kitchen.  
  
He returned her smile easily, kissed her cheek as she looked over his arm to see what he’d found to cook, then looked nervously down at the enormous belly she carried.  It wouldn’t be long now and the baby would be here.  
  
And he was more than a little terrified.  
  
“How’d you sleep?” he asked, finding a bit of sausage and some eggs in the ice box and relieved to have another morning where his woman was not in labor.  
  
She groaned as she wrapped her long sweater around her swollen body.  “As well as I could, I suppose.  My back just aches constantly, no matter how I lay now.”  She looked out the window.  “Wow, it really came down last night, didn’t it?”  
  
“Sure did!” he agreed.  “I haven’t seen snow like this since-” he paused.  Yes, snow fell like this in parts of Xing, where a woman who was likely dead and gone lived.  He’d loved her, too.  Probably left her with a child in her belly as well.  He’d run off when the villagers started blaming odd happenings and circumstances on his presence, but not before spending two days and night locked in her house, watching the snow fall and making love by the fire pit.  Some sixty years later, here he was again, in the same situation- but damn it, this was going to be _different_.  The people here liked him, he felt at home among them, and he was going to do whatever it took to protect them from the evil man who’d stolen his appearance.  
  
“It’s been a long while since I saw snow like this.  It’s so pretty to look at, isn’t it?”  
  
Trisha didn’t seem to notice his long pause, thank goodness.  “I wonder if it’ll snow when the baby’s born,” she mused aloud, her hand rubbing at her stomach as she looked out the window.  “Only a few more weeks, according to Sara.”  
  
Hohenheim took a shuddering breath.  “Does it make sense that I’m both excited _and_ scared?”  He felt her arms come around his middle as she laid her head against his arm.  
  
“Van, you’ll be fine.  Try not to worry so much and just let it come naturally.  You do a fine job of taking care of me, it can’t be too different from that, right?”  
  
Her green eyes sparkled as he leaned down for a kiss.  “You’re right.  Everything’s going to work out just fine.”  He hoped he sounded confident, because he sure didn’t feel like he was.  
  
They sat down at the table and ate, watching as the creatures began to stir outside and leave prints on the pristine landscape, And Hohenheim tried his best not to lose the moment in worrying about the future.  His child would come and he would love and care for it as he did for Trisha, even if it took him some time to figure out just how to do it.


End file.
